


The Exchange

by RedOrchid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Divergence, Episode Remix, Episode: s01e04 Raising Hell, Fix-It of Sorts, Flirting, Fluff, Food Metaphors, Gifset, M/M, Restaurants, What-If, fic with fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: When Jace and Izzy decide that a Downworlder Rave is the best place to trade a priceless gem for the possibility of getting Clary's memories back, Alec puts his foot down. He'll meet with Magnus Bane himself—somewhere less crowded and far more secure—and personally make sure that everything about the exchange goes according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for tumblr user tsumi-noaru! This is sadly lacking in h/c, but I think it's checking off all the other wishes on your list. Happy holidays and I hope you'll enjoy!

“Magnus Bane,” Hodge says, and then starts bringing up image after image on the screen in front of them. “He’s over 300 years old and, as you can see, he’s not exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century. His tastes are both exquisite, and—” He throws them all a meaningful look, “—quite excessive.”

Alec quickly analyses the information in front of him, taking note of the different periods, the apparent social standing of the man in the pictures, and who the people surrounding him are.

Magnus Bane is clearly someone who doesn’t care about keeping a low profile. Wealth and charm positively oozes from each image, and in more than a few of them, Magnus is in the centre of a large group of beautiful people who all seem to be looking up to him like he’s some kind of god.

“He looks like the Downworld’s David Guetta,” Clary comments, pulling Alec’s attention back from the screen.

“Guetta’s already a Downworlder,” Izzy tells her. “Vampire? You’ve ever seen him in the daylight?”

Alec narrowly resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Can you two focus? This is not a joke.”

“Someone needs to get slayed,” Izzy comments, not quite under her breath. This time, Alec does roll his eyes, followed by giving Izzy a look that he hopes communicates how deeply childish he considers her comment to be.

“Alec’s right,” Hodge says. “Now, Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I’ve ever known. He has a deep mistrust of shadowhunters.”

“Well, then why did he help my mom remove my memories?” Clary asks. “Isn’t she a shadowhunter?”

“Yes, one of the best. But ‘help’ might not be the most accurate word. Now, did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Perhaps. But more than likely, your mother paid Magnus handsomely for his magic.”

“Warlocks usually require payment before they help anyone with anything,” Jace explains to her, pulling out the chair next to Alec’s and sitting down in it.

“Word from the Clave is that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine began hunting them,” Alec says, mostly to Hodge, really, since both Izzy and Jace seem more focused on catering to Clary’s stupid questions than getting the current mission in order.

“Valentine must be searching for the warlock,” Hodge agrees. “Where did Jocelyn—” He breaks off, hissing as the spell on his rune activates and causes him to double over in pain.

Clary immediately starts fussing over him, and things spiral more and more out of control from there. First, Alec has to listen to Izzy and Jace argue that a high-profile Downworlder rave would be the best place to arrange a meeting, and then Hodge—who seems to have caught the same type of reckless, Clary-induced crazy as the rest of Alec’s team—suggests that they bait the High Warlock of Brooklyn with a priceless gem that was most likely stolen or confiscated from him at some point in the past, and thereby not very likely to put him in a generous mood.

Basically, it’s an awful plan all-around, which means that, once again, it falls to Alec to be the stuck-up killjoy of the group to make sure things get done properly.

“I’ll send Magnus a fire message to arrange the meeting,” Jace is saying, looking inappropriately excited for what’s supposedly a simple exchange for information. “We have to get to Magnus before Valentine does.”

“No,” Alec says, deciding that it’s about time that he put his foot down. “We’re not setting up a meet at a non-secure location controlled by Downworlders where anyone can walk in and interrupt and we can’t even control the points of entry. Don’t be stupid.”

“Oh, come on, Alec,” Jace argues. “We’ll blend into the crowd. Hide in plain sight. It’s low-profile and no one will expect it—it’s a perfect location for this kind of meet.”

“I said no,” Alec repeats. “Not a chance, Jace. If you and Izzy want to go to that party, do it on your own time.”

“So you’re saying we _can_  go?” Izzy jumps in, because of course she does. “Sweet!”

“Send a fire message to Bane and propose a meeting,” Alec tells Jace. “Ask him to pick a place and time to make him feel like he has the upper hand, and we’ll evaluate his suggestion. Hodge, thanks for the intel, but I’ll take it from here.”

“Alright,” Hodge replies. He holds out the necklace to Alec, who takes it and puts it in the front pocket of his shirt. He’s not happy with the decision, Alec can tell, but unlike Izzy and Jace, Hodge at least respects the set hierarchy of the Institute enough not to argue with him openly.

“I’ll be in my office if you need me,” he tells the rest of them, already trying to think of ways to spin the mission to the Clave to stop it from coming back and biting all of them in the ass. “Jace, let me know as soon as a reply comes back from Bane. I want us to have whatever location he picks properly secured by the time we go in.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Jace replies, going as far as to give Alec a small, sarcastic salute before immediately looking at Clary to see her reaction. 

Alec gives his _parabatai_  the most unimpressed look he can manage and then leaves the room before things can get even further out of hand.

* * *

“Per Se?” Izzy asks, a stunned look on her face that Alec’s barely ever seen on her. “You’re meeting Magnus Bane for dinner at _Per Se_?”

“So?” Alec asks, feeling like he’s missing something. “It seems like a good enough place? Fairly small and not on street level, which means it should be easy enough to secure. There’s only one main entrance, the kitchen entrance and a fire escape.”

“It’s also one of Manhattan’s most exclusive restaurants,” Izzy tells him. “Set menus, very expensive wine. I hope you’re bringing a lot of money.”

“I’ll be there to negotiate a deal, not go on a date,” Alec replies. “If we have to order something, then a drink should cover the time we need.”

“Yeah, it’s really not the kind of place where you just drop by for a drink,” Izzy says. “How did you even get reservations for tonight on such short notice?”

“Magnus made them. But, really, Izzy, this is just like any other mission, okay? Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“Okay. Still, bring lots of money,” Izzy says. “Just in case. Who knows, you might get hungry while you’re there, or negotiations might get drawn out, and you really are depressingly frugal when it comes to your expense account.”

“All right, _fine_. Anything else I should know about, since you seem to know more about this place than I do?”

“You’ll need to dress up,” Izzy replies. “You might be able to pass without a tie, but you definitely need a jacket. No jeans. And nice shoes, not combat boots.”

“I don’t even think I have a proper dinner jacket,” Alec protests. “And the last time I wore dress shoes was for Jace’s and my _parabatai_  ceremony. Maybe you should go instead of me, after all? You’re much better at this charming people thing.”

“Nope, you need to practice doing these things for yourself,” Izzy replies. “Come on, we still have time to do some shopping. I’ll help you pick something out. Magnus Bane won’t know what hit him.”

“I hate you,” Alec grumbles, following her lead towards the front entrance of the Institute. “But thanks.”

“No worries,” Izzy replies. “Now let’s get you ready for your meeting.”

* * *

To say that Alec feels out of his element when he steps through the doors to the restaurant and into the elevator taking him to the right floor is an understatement. Izzy dragged him through, thankfully, a very limited amount of stores and mostly locked him in a fitting room with orders to try on a number things she picked out for him. The end result is not as bad as Alec feared it would be: he’s in a simple, two-piece suit, dark blue with a little bit of texture to it, and a matching shirt and tie. He’s even got impractical shoes on—looking around himself at the other people entering the restaurant, he thinks he blends in quite well. 

“Welcome, sir, can I have your reservation, please?”

“Bane,” Alec replies, and watches with interest as the greeter’s face transforms from polite interest to a much more active one.

“Oh,” he says, and the smile he directs at Alec is both encouraging and curious. “Right this way, sir. Mr Bane is already at your table.”

“He is?” Alec says, taken aback. “But I’m... early.”

“He likes to come in before dinner service and talk to the chef,” the greeter—Michael—says. “Mr Bane is a good friend of his, from what I understand.”

“Oh, right. Well, if you’ll just show me to our table?”

“Of course,” Michael replies, holding out his hand to indicate the dining room. “If you’ll follow me?”

Alec follows him past a number of tables where other people are dining, over to one of the last ones, which is right by a large window overlooking Central Park. He recognises Magnus right away, something about the way he looks simply sitting in a chair and sipping from a glass of wine oddly mesmerising. When Alec looks closer, he notices a small spark at the end of Magnus’ third finger, casually being flicked to the fourth one, then to his index, and then to the tip of his thumb. 

“I’ll send a server right over to take your drink order,” Michael tells him, pulling Alec back to reality. And then seemingly disappears into thin air, leaving Alec standing alone a few feet away from the table.

Alec clears his throat. “Mr Bane?”

Magnus turns around, and the expression on his face goes from cool professionalism to pleased surprise as he looks Alec up and down. “Well, _hello there_.”

He gets out of his chair and takes a step closer to Alec. “I’m Magnus. I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced.”

Alec opens his mouth to introduce himself, and something about the look in Magnus’ eyes makes him suddenly and completely tongue-tied.

“Alec,” he manages, finally, after the moment’s stretched out for far too long. “I mean, I’m Alec Lightwood. Pleased to meet you.”

“Oh, the pleasure’s all mine,” Magnus replies, a small smile spreading on his lips that makes Alec feel like it’s suddenly far too hot in the room.

Magnus holds out his hand, and, after a moment’s hesitation, Alec takes it. The heat of Magnus’ palm goes through him like an electrical current, and from the way Magnus’ eyes widen slightly, Alec wonders if same thing just happened to him.

He quickly withdraws his hand and tries to focus on the mission ahead. “So, we both know why we’re here. Let’s get started?”

Magnus’ smile widens imperceptibly. He leans a little closer to Alec and reaches behind him, pulling out Alec’s chair in one smooth movement and gesturing for him to take a seat.

“I never do business on an empty stomach,” Magnus says. “Wine?”

“Um, yeah, okay,” Alec replies. “But we should really—” 

“Are you always this straight to the point?”

“When I’m on the clock, yes.”

“What about off the clock?” Magnus asks. “Say, if I were to ask you out for a drink, sometime?”

Alec takes a sip of his wine, rapidly thinking over his options. It’s pretty clear that Magnus is flirting with him. Question is just—why?

He really should have taken the easy way out and sent Izzy on this mission.

Magnus is still looking at him, waiting for an answer, but without any sign of impatience or irritation, as though he realises that Alec needs a moment to gather his thoughts. Alec opens his mouth to turn him down and insist they move the conversation over to the topic of Clary’s memories. What comes out instead is, “Um. Yeah. Sure. That sounds good. When?”

“How about right now?” Magnus replies. “Take a break for a couple of hours and have dinner with me. And I promise we’ll do all of the boring political stuff after.”

Alec hesitates. And then remembers that the reason rest of his team is impatiently waiting for him to get done with these negotiations is so they can skive off work and go to a party.

“I guess I could eat?”

“Fantastic,” Magnus says, and then turns around to catch the attention of one of the servers. “Tell Eli we’ll be happy to accept his invitation,” he tells the girl who comes up to them. As soon as she’s gone, Magnus gets to his feet and holds out his hand to Alec. “Come on, then.”

Alec frowns, but follows his lead. The second touch of Magnus’ hand in his proves to be just as thrilling as the first. “Where are we going?”

“Dinner at the chef’s table,” Magnus replies. “It’s where all the magic happens.”

“Literally or figuratively?”

“A little bit of both,” Magnus says with a smile. “Eli is an amazing chef, and I do think he might have a bit of fae blood somewhere further back.”

“Sounds intriguing,” Alec replies, and finds to his surprise that he actually means it. “Lead the way, then.”

* * *

They get seated at a beautifully laid table in the back of the restaurant’s kitchen, just out of the way of what, to Alec, looks like a form of highly organised chaos. A man in a white jacket, who seems to be at the centre of it all, lights up as he spots Magnus and immediately makes his way over to them.

“Magnus! I’m so glad you changed your mind.”

“Well, you do spoil me every time I join you for a meal in here,” Magnus replies. “Alec, meet Eli Kaimeh, head chef and a good friend of mine. Eli, this is Alec Lightwood, my charming companion for the evening.”

“Nice to meet you,” Alec says, taking Eli’s hand to shake and trying not to let Magnus’ description of him fluster him too badly. “Everything smells really good.”

“Thank you, I hope you’ll like the taste of it as well. Any food allergies I should know about? Other preferences?”

“Nothing that I can think of, no,” Alec replies. “Magnus?”

“Oh, Eli already knows all this stuff about me,” Magnus replies with a smile. “But for your information, no, I’m not allergic to anything. And when it comes to preferences, I will try anything once.”

He winks at Alec as he says the last part, and Alec feels extremely annoyed at himself for realising that he kind of really likes it.

A server comes up to their table, placing two glasses of champagne in front of them, quickly followed by another, who puts down two beautifully arranged plates with two oysters in the centre and explains the dish.

“ _Bon apétit_ , Magnus tells him. “I love when they bring you oysters as a first course on a menu; it tells you so much about the person you’re dining with.”

“Oh? Like what?” Alec asks, picking up one of the oysters by the shell the same way Magnus is and tipping it carefully into his mouth. The thing slides off the shell and onto his tongue, and Alec suppresses a shudder at the way it feels in his mouth. The taste isn’t bad—a little bit like citrus and salt water—but the texture is… weird, for lack of a better term. He swallows quickly and reaches for his glass, taking a drink of champagne to wash it all down.

“Like what they think about when they eat it,” Magnus replies. “Do you know why it’s considered an aphrodisiac?”

“Something about amino acids?” Alec says. “I don’t know, my sister likes to make jokes about these things, but then she gets into the heavy science parts of it and usually loses me somewhere along the way.”

Magnus grins in reply. “Your sister sounds fabulous. And yes, that’s the scientific explanation. It’s not where the myth comes from, though.”

Alec rolls his eye and picks up the second oyster, tipping it back. “I have a feeling you’re more than willing to fill me in.”

“Oh, most definitely,” Magnus replies, in a tone of voice that makes the jacket Alec’s wearing feel suddenly far too hot. “It’s because of the taste. What it reminds people of.”

Alec gives him a sceptical look. “It doesn’t really taste like anything, though? Except for whatever you use to season it, I guess.”

“No?” Magnus ask, his smile widening. “Nothing at all that springs to mind?”

Alec raises an eyebrow at him, waiting for Magnus to make his point.

Instead, Magnus just winks at him again and then picks up the second oyster on his own plate and tips it into his mouth, closing his eyes in pleasure as he swallows it down.

Alec takes another sip of champagne and tries to keep his face from heating up.

“How are things at the Institute these days?” Magnus asks, clearly taking pity on him as the waiter comes back with a new set of plates. “I haven’t been by since—oh, the eighties. Everyone had terrible hair.”

“Um, it’s busy,” Alec replies. “Like always, I guess. I’m running the day-to-day operations when my parents are in Idris, which is most of the time. So there are lots of things to do.”

“All work and no play, huh?” Magnus replies. “You know what they say about that making you a dull boy.”

“Yeah, well, dull kills demons just as well as anything else,” Alec shoots back. “Better than some other things, in fact.”

“I’ve no doubt. You seem… very efficient.”

Alec narrows his eyes. He has a strong feeling that Magnus is trying to challenge him, and it drives him crazy that he can’t seem to figure out in what way.

“I am,” he says instead. “Very efficient, actually, so why don’t we get to the point? Clary Fairchild. You removed her memories.”

“At her mother’s request,” Magnus replies. “She knew the risks.”

“All right,” Alec says. “Well, we need them back.”

Magnus opens his mouth to say something, and then hesitates. He reaches for his glass and takes another sip of wine while he looks at Alec, considering.

“I believe you have something of mine to offer in exchange.”

Alec nods and slowly reaches into the inner pocket of his jacket. He pulls out the necklace, watching Magnus’ face intently as he does.

Magnus’ eyes light up as the jewel comes into view. Alec places his hand in the middle of the table, closing it in a fist around the necklace when Magnus tries to reach for it.

“Information first, please.”

“I have to confirm its authenticity,” Magnus replies sweetly. He places his own hand over Alec’s and keeps it there as their server comes back with a new course as well as two glasses of white wine.

“The file says the necklace will warn its wearer to the presence of demons,” Alec says, all too aware of the warm pressure of Magnus’ fingers curled over his own. “Did you cast it yourself?”

“No, it was already there when I bought it,” Magnus replies. “Very handy spell, though. I’ve been meaning to try and recreate it.”

His thumb moves lightly over the outside of Alec’s hand, up to the inside of his wrist. Alec swallows thickly and reminds himself to focus. He pulls his hand out of Magnus’ grip and opens it, holding the gem up in his palm for Magnus to inspect.

Magnus reaches out and turns it over, displaying the inscription on the back.

“ _Amor verus numquam moritur_ ,” Magnus reads, sighing happily. “True love cannot die. Oh, how I’ve missed this jewel.”

“It seems like it’s very special to you.”

“It’s my greatest triumph and my most humiliating failure all in one,” Magnus replies wistfully, and then looks up at Alec. “Thank you for bringing it back to me.”

“So when can you give back Clary’s memories?”

A decidedly guilty look crosses Magnus’ face. “I wish I could help, but I no longer have them. I... fed them to a memory demon for safekeeping.”

Alec feels his jaw drop “What? Why?”

“To protect Clary and the Cup,” Magnus says. “If Valentine had captured me, he could have tortured the information out of me.”

“There may be another way,” he adds, before Alec has a chance to reply. “There’s a summoning ritual that can be done to get the memories back from the demon. It requires five people, however, including myself. And I’d need Clary to participate.”

Alec clenches his jaw and takes a moment to think, while pretending to focus on his food. Wanting to make a deal with a warlock was difficult enough to justify to the Clave; getting approval for summoning a demon will be practically impossible.

“Think about it,” Magnus says. “The offer stands. I feel like I owe it to Clary to try if she wants to. She should be allowed to make her own decisions about her mind.”

His phone rings, and Magnus takes it out and glances at the display, then frowns and looks back up at Alec.

“I’m really sorry, I have to take this. Will you excuse me?”

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead.”

Magnus slides his thumb over the screen and raises the phone to his ear. “I’m on a date, Tess. This had better be important.”

Alec pushes aside the little flip that happens somewhere in his chest at Magnus’ words and focuses on the expressions crossing Magnus’ face. As the person on the other end of the line starts to talk, the initial annoyance quickly melts into worry, which grows worse as the seconds tick by.

“I have to go,” Magnus tells him, as soon as he ends the call. “One of my warlocks has gone missing between our lair and the Labyrinth. I’m sorry to cut this short, but my people need me.”

“Yeah, sure, of course,” Alec replies. “Go. I’ll get the bill.”

“Don’t be silly, it’s on me,” Magnus replies, waving his hand and making a white envelope appear on the table before getting to his feet and buttoning his jacket. “I’ll admit I did pick this place to put a considerable dent in the Clave’s coffers, but you’ve turned out to be much too nice for me to feel good about shamelessly fleecing you.”

Alec lets out a short laugh and pushes himself to his feet as well. “Thanks, I guess.”

“I’ll be in touch about the summoning ritual,” Magnus says, and then takes a step closer, placing a light hand on Alec’s arm and leaning in to speak quietly into his ear. “It was very lovely meeting you, Alexander. Let’s do it again, sometime.”

Magnus walks off, leaving Alec standing there, slightly dumbfounded, looking after him. Then he gives himself a mental shake and starts to leave as well, thanking Eli and the people serving them on the way.

“Excuse me, Mr Lightwood?” Michael the greeter calls out to him as he walks out the door. “Mr Bane left something for you.”

Alec turns around and walks back in, accepting the small box Michael hands him. He opens it in the elevator, his eyes widening slightly when he sees the ruby necklace inside.

He lifts it up and spots a folded piece of paper lying underneath. Putting the necklace back in the pocket of his jacket, he takes out the note and unfolds it.

_Give it back to me next time,_  it reads.

Alec steps out of the elevator grinning.


	2. Fanart for "The Exchange"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying fanart.

  
  


  
  
  



End file.
